Jiro Akira Fuyuki Hayato Yasuhiko Riki
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Under Construction Jiro Akira Fuyuki Hayato Yasuhiko Riki( 次郎冬樹アキラ隼人泰彦リキ,Jirō Fuyuki Akira Hayato Yasuhiko Riki ) A new student from a country school who likes to be called by his first name, which for some reason always attracts confusion and new students being the son of a scientist and wizard, things would not be easy. Appearance Wearing a simple outfit that resembles its cyber side with luminous details on the left eye or the eye that resembles an on / off button with an eye patch to sometimes hide from the onlookers. Liking white to party as a dominant tone as a pop star and a doomsday destroyer as a magical scientist Diabolic Esper wears nano armor powered by his magical power and his Esper ability when Awakened. Although you do not like it, you can change its appearance if necessary. Adopting a more normal look, but without losing its technological adornments. One of the things that catches the eye is the Cyber Tail, which makes it attractive to children and girls. Personality Background Jiro is a descendant of a magical family with a scientist father. His whole family was sought after by wizards and scientists for having powerful secrets. He was a young man with a great talent committed to his father's project - a research into nanomachines that was sabotaged which caused massive damage while escaping the wreckage of exploration, using magic to stay alive the star unlocks his side Esper using the machines In the air to survive, something almost impossible happened. Jiro spent time reading his mother's old magic books and waited for the day when he could control all that power. With his vast knowledge, Jiro finally found a way to control him by constantly training his imagination to create things with his NGC. However, Traumas overcrowded with losing dear friends on the side of magic and science that haunted him for so long, eroding him from the inside, leaving him with a high degree of intability that was aggravated by the intent use of magic and the use of magic. Your powers Esper obsessed with finding and honing your skills to combat those who tried to kill you and your family. Living now in a crowded city if Esper is getting stronger preparing to hunt down certain targets and protect others. Chronology Trivia *Akira, Fuyuki, Hayato, Yasuhiko, Riki It is a tribute to friends who died in all parents who visit or work use one of these names or all together. *Has a degree of albinism. *Jiro is an abbreviation of his real name. *Its unique existence makes it one of the best materials for both science and magic testing, so you can use Magicas and Esper's ability without much damage by recovering very quickly. Quotes Category:Antagonist Turns Protagonist Category:Science Side Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Level 1 Espers Category:Level 0 Espers Category:Level 6 Espers Category:Oliveira Family Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Antagonists Category:Gemstones Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Espers